


Three is Company, Four is Sexy

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [83]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Buck Has a Thing For TK, Cheating with permission, Crack, Everyone is hot, Foursome - M/M/M/M, How Do I Tag Every Sexual Thing They Do, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt(s):TK and Buck used to date back when they were in the academy. Eddie and Buck are now together and Carlos is with Tk. Either Tarlos or Buddie goes to Texas or L.A and they see each other again. You take it however you want it from here. If you choose this thank you!Hi this is pretty random but can you do where instead of Abby dating Buck it was TK. But TK came back, and they couldn't get their hands off each other? This can be before Eddie comes to the station or you can have jealous Eddie if you'd like.During a First Responder Conference held in LA the 118 and 126 are in attendance. Carlos and Tk both bump into this handsome young firefighter with a birthmark over his eye. They are BOTH instantly captivated and want to get to know Evan Buckley. Maybe this is post lawsuit era or not but Eddie feels his possessiveness rise as Buck immediately takes a shining to the handsome cop and firefighter duo from Texas. Of course he ends up feeling foolish when TK and Carlos instantly like him tooPlus like 3 more
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 182





	Three is Company, Four is Sexy

Evan Buckley had always had an appreciation for hot people. Men, women, he really wasn’t picky.

In his mind, Eddie Diaz was the hottest person on the planet. But that didn’t stop him from appreciating the beauty in others. Including his ex boyfriend TK Strand and his husband, Carlos Reyes.

He and TK had dated while they were in the academy and split on amicable terms when Buck had made his move to LA. They’d kept in touch for the most part until TK met Alex. After that, they’d fallen off. Alex hadn’t allowed them to speak much and Buck was going through his own thing in LA. He’d kept up with him distantly through social media, so he’d known about TK’s move to Austin. When he’d found out the 126 was attending the conference his station was hosting, he’d been maybe a little too excited.

Eddie had been slightly jealous, but he’d gotten over it quickly when he realized how attracted he was to TK as well.

“I told you he was hot,” Buck said smugly as Eddie scrolled through TK’s instagram.

“Yeah you weren’t wrong. So is his husband, Jesus,” Eddie said as he zoomed in on a picture of Carlos’ face. 

“His name is Carlos. He’s a cop.”

“I would let him arrest me.”

“Eddie!”

“Did I say that out loud?”

“Hush you perv,” Buck kissed him with a smile.

*****

The 126 came into town on a Monday and Buck was almost bouncing off the walls with excitement at seeing TK again.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were going to run away with him,” Eddie laughed.

“Oh hush he’s married.”

Buck loved Eddie, but he wasn’t convinced that if he and TK were both single that something could happen. Eddie had been understanding, knowing that Buck’s musings were completely hypothetical. Eddie couldn’t deny that he was attracted to TK and Carlos from a purely aesthetic standpoint. They were undeniably attractive and TK looked enough like his fiance to be his type. 

“How do you feel about foursomes?” he’d joked to Buck one night.

Buck had taken a second to consider it, “I don’t know. I’ve never had one before. Why would you be into that?”

“I don’t know maybe. I just know that you have a thing for TK.”

“I don’t-”

“Hey it’s okay. I know you love me but you have a sexual attraction to TK right?”

“Yeah I guess so.”

“So when he comes to town, if he and Carlos are into it, would that be something you’re interested in. It would be a one time thing and all four of us reserve the right to back out at any time.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure Buck. I want to make you happy and sex with TK and Carlos wouldn’t exactly be an inconvenience.”

“I love you so much,” Buck said, leaning forward to kiss him.

“I love you too.”

“But wait, how do we bring up a foursome?”

“Let’s see if TK or Carlos show any attraction to either of us and go from there.”

*****

“You were not lying,” Carlos muttered to TK as they entered the 118.

“About which one?”

“Both of them.”

His husband had not been lying about Evan Buckley and his fiance. They were both unreasonably attractive.

Carlos had been minutely jealous when TK had brought up seeing his ex boyfriend again. However he’d quickly realized that it was pretty much impossible to not be attracted to Buck. 

“TK,” Buck waved excitedly to them as they entered.

“He’s like a golden retriever,” Carlos cooed.

“No we can’t take him home,” TK teased.

“Oh shut up.”

“It’s good to see you again Buck,” TK hugged him tight.

“You too. TK this is Eddie, my fiance.”

“Nice to meet you. This is Carlos.”

Eddie and Carlos stood back as Buck and TK fell into what seemed to be a familiar rhythm. They had picked up right where they left off, bantering and teasing with their partners following them while good naturedly rolling their eyes.

At the end of the day, Eddie could see their hesitation to part ways.

“TK, Carlos do you guys wanna come over and have a drink? My son is at a sleepover so we have the house to ourselves.”

“Yeah that sounds nice,” Carlos said, wrapping an arm around TK’s shoulders.

“Great. Just follow us to the house.”

*****

They were each two beers in, except for TK who was drinking water, when Buck spoke up. He wasn’t drunk by any means, but the alcohol had relaxed him and made his words a little more free.

“TK,” he paused to laugh. “I’m sorry but your husband is really hot.”

“Yeah I know,” TK smiled and bumped Carlos’ shoulder with his own. “You know he said the same thing about you and Eddie.”

“Really? Eddie did too.”

“Wow.”

Carlos glanced at them before taking another sip of his beer. Eddie rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

The innocent conversation had filled the room with tension.

“Carlos, do you wanna ask?”

“Ask what?” Buck questioned.

“Well, TK and I were talking. And we’re happily married, but there’s no denying that we’re attracted to you. So if you were into it, we wanted to uh- well-”

“Foursome?” Buck interrupted bluntly.

“Well yeah.”

“We had the same idea,” Eddie said casually.

“Really?”

“Yeah we did.”

Carlos downed the rest of his beer and sat back in his chair.

“So what now?” TK said.

Carlos pulled him in by his shirt and whispered in his ear, “Kiss him.”

TK nodded, standing up from his chair. Boldly, he perched in Eddie’s lap and captured his mouth in a kiss. Eddie immediately returned, threading his fingers through his hair and pulling. Carlos gestured for Buck to come closer. Buck crossed the room to him, kneeling in front of his chair. 

“Is this okay?” he asked.

“Yes.”

Carlos undid the button on his pants, but Buck batted his hands away, pulling down his jeans and underwear.

Buck licked the underside of his cock gently, getting a feel for him before gently taking the head into his mouth.

“Shit,” Carlos gasped, placing a hand on the back of his head.

“Show him how good you are baby,” Eddie encouraged from his seat on the couch.

His shirt was unbuttoned and TK was shirtless in his lap while Eddie teased his nipples.

“Turn around,” Eddie whispered, gently helping him stand and turn so that his back was to Eddie’s chest.

TK moaned loudly as he watched Buck going down on his husband while Eddie teased him.

Buck pulled off of Carlos, lips red and shiny with spit.

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” he said, grabbing Carlos’ hand.

Carlos stood to follow him, Eddie and TK close behind.

“Okay,” Eddie said when the door was closed behind them. “Before we get any farther, do either of you have any limits?”

“I think I’m good,” Carlos said.

“I don’t like to be hit,” TK said. “Spanking is okay but actual hitting isn’t.”

“Buck?”

“I think I’m okay.”

“I am too,” Eddie said. “And everyone is okay with this?”

“Yes,” came three responses.

“Okay.”

Eddie pulled Buck toward him and kissed him gently, “Strip baby.”

“You too Ty,” Carlos chimed in.

They proceeded to strip themselves as Buck and TK did the same.

“Fuck, you two are gorgeous,” Carlos said. “C’mere baby.”

He kissed TK softly, “Let Eddie eat you out honey.”

“Hands and knees TK,” Eddie instructed before kneeling behind him. “Buck let Carlos stretch you out.”

Carlos laid on his back, before pulling Buck on top of him so they could kiss while he fingered him.

The room was filled with soft moans and the slapping of skin.

Carlos was three fingers deep when Buck got impatient.

“Eddie please fuck me,” he moaned, writhing under Carlos’ touch.

“Okay come here babe.”

He pulled away from TK who scrambled over to Carlos, kissing him fiercely. 

“How do you want me?” Eddie asked. 

“Face to face.”

“Okay.”

Eddie arranged them carefully before sliding into Buck slowly.

“I wanna ride you,” TK whispered to Carlos.

“Then do it baby.”

TK straddled him, sliding down onto him.

“Fuck you’re so good.”

The room was filled with slapping skin and moaning. TK whined, leaning down to kiss Carlos.

“I’m gonna cum.”

“Go ahead baby. Whenever you’re ready.”

“Fuck, Eddie I’m cumming.”

“I’m right behind you baby.”

“Shit,” Carlos groaned.

The four of them came almost simultaneously before collapsing into a sweaty pile of limbs.

“Fuck,” Eddie laughed when he’d regained his breath.

“That was good,” TK said.

“Yeah it was,” Buck turned his head to kiss TK briefly.

*****

In normal circumstances, the day after a foursome would have been weird, especially when those people were working with you. But for the four of them it wasn’t.

It was a one time thing and at the end of the week, they parted ways a friends.

Except it wasn’t a one time thing.

There was a repeat performance when TK and Carlos came into town for their wedding.


End file.
